Vinyl
By Terrarian Pony Episode 2: Vinyl & Octavia's Adventure: More than Friends Vinyl & Octavia's Adventure: Season 1; Ep. 3: Meeting Octavia's Parents Episode 4: Vinyl & Octavia's Adventure: Octavia's proposal Story: Vinyl was in a pretty good mood, heading to Bonbon's house. When she got their, she looked in the window, and saw Lyra and Bonbon watching a scary movie on the couch with popcorn, most of it all over the couch, floor, and living room table due to them shaking in fear. The two mares were grasping eachother in fear, eyes wide open in horror. Vinyl, rubbing her hooves together, decided to prank them. Lyra: Don't go in there!" Bonbon:" Oh no... she's gonna go in!" Lyra:" Don't do it!" Suddenly, Vinyl's face appeared on Bonbon's front window, with her glasses off, and fake vampire teeth. The girls screamed at the sight, and hid behind the couch, and popcorn flew everywhere. Vinyl laughed, and let herself in, making sure to take the teeth out. Vinyl:" You... you guys should've seen the look on your faces." Lyra:" Vinyl! That wasn't funny!" Vinyl:" Says you. That was totes hilarious." Bonbon:" What did you want, Vinyl?" Vinyl:" I just wanted to hang out with you guys. Me and Octavia have been dating for a month now. She told me I haven't been giving her much needed space lately, so she..." Lyra & Bonbon:" WHAT!!?" Vinyl:" What? Don't tell me you guys are just now hearing that we've been going out. Everypony knows what we've been up to lately." Lyra:" Not us. How come you never told us." Vinyl:" I thought you knew. Ooh, popcorn!" Vinyl levitated up some popcorn from the couch, and put it into her mouth. Bonbon:" You realize that was sitting where our flanks were sitting, right?" Vinyl:" So, I don't see the problem." Lyra & Bonbon looked at eachother with clear annoyance on there faces. Meanwhile, Octavia was practicing her cello, when the doorbell rang. She opened the door to see a grey pegasus mare, with eyes that don't quite look in the same direction, a long golden mane, and bubbles on her flank for a cutie mark. Octavia:" Derpy. Nice to see you." Derpy:" Octavia Clef?" Octavia:" Yes. That's me." Derpy:" I've got something for you... a letter." Derpy pulled out a folded note, and gave it to Octavia. She took the letter, opened it, and read. Dear Octavia, How have you been? Me and your father coming over to Ponyville to visit you this weekend. Oh, and I hear you have found a special somepony you like. I would like to meet this new coltfriend of yours, to make sure he is just right for you. And it better be a stallion, or I will drag you home with me, and you will live the rest your life with me and your father. Sincerely,'' your Mother'' Melody Clef Octavia's hooves shook as she read the letter, over and over, making sure she read it right. Octavia:" M-mother?" Derpy:" Is something wrong miss Clef?" Octavia:" I need to go find Vinyl!" Back in Bonbon's house, Vinyl, Bonbon, and Lyra were still watching the same scary movie, Lyra and Bonbon clutching eachother close, and Vinyl... just being Vinyl. Vinyl:" Boooooring! How are you guys so afraid of this, it's not even scary." Lyra:" S-s-says the vampire!" Bonbon:" Lyra, you realize those were fake teeth, right?" Lyra:" They looked real to me!" Vinyl removed her glasses again, swishing her mane for dramatic affect, and opened her mouth, showing off her false vampire teeth. Lyra then screamed, and went behind the couch. Lyra:" Don't take me! Take Bonbon! She tastes sweeter!" Vinyl let out a load of histerical laughter. Bonbon just scowled at Lyra. Bonbon:" Is that really how you react if she was a real vampire?" Lyra:" In the event of zombie apocalypse, alien invasion, or vampire attack, it's every mare for herself." Bonbon:" Some friend you are." Vinyl couldn't stop laughing. She was laughing so hard, tears were falling from her eyes. Bonbon:" Yes, we get it. Lyra's histerically paranoid, you can stop now." But Vinyl didn't stop, until Octavia burst through the front door, causing the green unicorn to scream and jump to the other side of the couch, making Vinyl laugh even harder. Octavia:" Vinyl! Stop laughing! I need you to be serious for moment!" Vinyl eventually stopped laughing, but a smile lingered on her face as she rubbed her watery eyes. Vinyl:" Yeah? Heheh. Wha- what did you need?" Octavia:" Vinyl this is serious!" Vinyl stopped smiling when she saw Octavia's teary face, indicating how serious it was. Vinyl:" Hon, what's wrong?" Octavia showed Vinyl the letter, and Vinyl read it over, Bonbon looking suprisingly at her. Vinyl:" What? Yes, I can read! Ok? I'm not that foal-ish!" She read the letter, and her expression turned grim. Vinyl:" Drag you home?" She looked over at Octavia, who was laying her head in her hooves on the living room table. Bonbon:" What's going on?" Vinyl:" It looks like Tavi's parents are coming to visit." Lyra:" Oh cool! They'll get to meet Vinyl, who you guys should have told us was your marefriend!" Bonbon was taking a look at the letter as well, then giving Lyra a sad look. Bonbon:" Lyra, I think that's the problem." Lyra:" What're talking about? Shouldn't Octavia's mom be glad to her daughter's marefriend." Octavia finally calmed down enough to speak, looking up from her hooves to Lyra. Octavia:" Lyra, don't take this the wrong way, but sometimes I find you a bit less barable then Vinyl." Vinyl:" Don't worry Octavia, we'll just have to convince your mom and dad that I'm not your marefriend. I'm sure they'll buy it." Octavia:" Th-they aren't stupid V-vinyl. When I was troublesome foal, almost to your degree..." She pointed a hoof at Vinyl. Vinyl:" Hey!" Lyra:" Buuuuuurrrrrnnnn!" Octavia:" ...I never got away with anything. I would always be found out by my parents. They'll definetly notice right away." Lyra:" I got an idea." Bonbon:" Lyra, no! Your last idea ended up with me in the hospital." Lyra:" No no! Just hear me out. What if all three of us were at your house as just friends, and Octavia's 'special somepony' was just a rumor. Then, when they leave, you two can be a couple again." Everypony looked in shock at the green unicorn. Lyra:" What?" Octavia:" Lyra... that actually sounds like a great idea." Lyra smiled brightly. Lyra:" Really?" Bonbon:" Lyra, I think that was your first great idea ever." Vinyl:" No it wasn't, what about that time when... oh wait... Lyra the that was your first great idea ever." Lyra:" Yes!" Octavia:" I think this just might actually work out for both of us afterall Vinyl." Vinyl:" No kidding!" The weekend came, and Lyra and Bonbon made sure to be where Vinyl and Octavia were. Octavia:" Ok everypony, remember the plan, and everything should go swimmingly." Lyra:" Wait, wait, wait! There's swimming involved? I-i'm not a good swimmer." Vinyl face-hoofed. Vinyl:" She mean if we stick to plan, everything should be ok in the end." Lyra:" Oooooh. Ok." Bonbon:" Are you sure you understand?" Lyra:" Pfft, come on Bonbon, it's my plan. Of course I understand." They heard knocking on the front door. Octavia:"(Whispers) Stick to the plan." She opened the door to see her mother and father standing outside her door. Her mother, Melody Clef, a grey earth pony with a black mane, much like Octavia herself, with a sheet of music on her flank for a cutie mark, and her father, Wind Pipe, a fully black earth pony, with a clarinet on his flank, and seemingly in a better mood than his wife. Octavia:" Hello... mother, father... how was your trip to Ponyville?" Wind:" It was quite exotic I should say." Melody:" Exhausting is how I would put it. More than half of the ponies here are clearly to oblivious to figure out what is ever going on." Octavia:" Oh... well I'm sorry to hear that. (Lie) Do come in. I have friends over." Melody:" Oh goody. (Sarcasm)" The two ponies walk in and see three other mares in the room. Melody:" So, where is this special somepony of yours that I've been hearing about." Octavia:" Oh, no special somepony, it's just a rumor. Somepony saw me talking with a stallion, and thought we were dating." Melody:" I see." Wind:" Quite ashame, I was hoping to meet said somepony." Octavia:" These are my friends, Bonbon, Lyra Heartstrings, and Vinyl Scratch." Bonbon:" It's nice to meet you mr. and mrs. Clef." She stuck out a hoof. Melody:" Oh dear, friend of my daughter, I don't do so much as a hoof shake. I do hope you understand." Bonbon looked down at her hooves disappointed. Bonbon:" Oh... I see." Lyra:" Hiya!" Lyra waved her hooves about as Melody looked her over, and was seemingly disappointed. Melody:" I hope not all of your friends are this improper." Lyra stopped waving her hooves, and looked at the ground in shame. Melody then looked over Vinyl, and immediately approved of the white unicorn mare. Vinyl was dressed in a dark red dress, and her mane was brushed neatly, and she wasn't wearing her glasses. She didn't like it, but she had to make a good impression. She didn't want to let down Octavia, so she gulped hard, and smiled the best she could. Melody:" Ah, now here is a lady who can dress nicely." Octavia:" Oh... yes. She's umm... we're the best of friends." That sentence made Vinyl wince. She didn't feel comfortable with being just "the best of friends" nor did she feel comfortable in the dress. Octavia seemed to notice her expression, and gave an apologetic smile. Melody:" I see. Well if I didn't know any better, I'd mistake her for you." Octavia just rolled her eyes, not letting her mother notice of course. Later, they went to a fancy restaurant, not the one that they were kicked out of, and order an eloquent meal. Melody had insisted that Lyra and Bonbon not come though. Octavia:" Mother, if you don't mind me asking, don't you think it was a bit... unfair that we left Lyra and Bonbon? They seemed quite upset that they couldn't meet you further." Melody:" Oh my dear Octavia, friends like that will only get in your way. With the way they are, I'd be suprised if they were even let in here at all." Vinyl seemed very uncomfortable, and needed felt bad for her friends at the same time. Vinyl:" Uh... Tavi, can we talk? In private..." Octavia:" Please excuse us, Vinyl can get... eh... very timid in heavily populated areas. We'll be outside getting some air." Melody sighed. Melody:" Very well then, don't take too long." The two mares went outside. Vinyl:" I can't take it!" Octavia:" Now hold on Vinyl..." Vinyl:" Your mom is such a neat freak! I just want it to be us Octavia! I want to be able to speak freely like I always do, and not wear silly dresses!" Octavia could see the tears running down the unicorn's face. She hugged Vinyl, and stroked her mane to calm her down. Octavia:" Vinyl, listen to me. I understand your needs, but I need you to cater to mine just this time. I promise we will never have to do this again if you don't want to. Just do this for me." Vinyl was looking in the opposite direction. Vinyl:" I know, I promised, but I just hate how she treated our friends. It wasn't fair." Octavia:" I know, but please Vinyl, I want to make this work." Vinyl turned around buried her teary face into Octavia's chest, making sure her hirn doesn't poke her. Vinyl:" I... I love you Octavia." Octavia:" And I love you, but you just hang in there a little longer, I promise." Vinyl:" Ok... I... I promise I'll try not to screw this up. I screw a lot of things up for you Octavia, and it isn't fair." Octavia:" Vinyl... what are talking about. You may not be perfect, but you aren't a screw up." Vinyl:" Tavi don't. You're just saying that." Octavia:" No Vinyl." Octavia kissed Vinyl's horn. Octavia:" I mean it. You have always been there for me when I needed you most, and I know it's hard, but I'm asking you to help me again. If they find out, they might even disown me. And that's something I want to avoid." Vinyl:" Octavia, if your parents would have the heart to disown you, they would not deserve to have a filly as beautiful as you." Octavia smiled warmly. Octavia:" Thank you, Vinyl. I appretiate what you're doing here." Finally, they went inside to finish their meal. Vinyl wasn't too happy with what she was forcing herself into, but she was doing it for the mare she loved, and that's all the motivation she needed. She knew this was important to her. Once they were back at the house, Lyra was upside down on the sofa in a bored manner, and Bonbon was making a cake, and crying softly. Melody:" Eck! What is this?" Melody started waving a hoof in front of Lyra's face. Lyra:" What else am I expected to do, while my so called 'friends' abandon me." She stared up... or down, at Octavia and Vinyl Scratch. Wind:" Darling, I could understand your feelings, but all the blood rush to your head. It doesn't feel too good." Melody:" And what is that you making?" Bonbon:" I-it's a cake, or will be." Melody:" A cake? Darling, let me be honest as equinely possibly! That does not even smell like you're baking a cake, it smells like you roasting dirty socks." Bonbon's tears began flood her cheeks. Octavia:" Mother stop! Bonbon is very sensitive about her cooking, and she bakes when she is distressed, and it's not helping that all you did was insult her and and Lyra." Wind:" To be fair dear, they really aren't as bad as you say. Ooh, does that cake have lemon in it?" Bonbon:" Umm... mmhmm." Wind:" It smells lovely." Bonbon:" Wh-why thank you." Melody:" I wouldn't feel encouraged, Wind Pipe would eat almost anything if you give to him." Wind gave his wife a glare, telling her that he really wasn't pleased with that statement. Lyra growled, getting herself up from the sofa, and trotting to Octavia's mother. Lyra:" Ok, that's it! I've had enough! You can push me around, but don't ever, and I mean NEVER talk that way about my best friend's cooking! The only reason Bonbon and I are here is because Octavia doesn't want to tell you that she's a stinking FILLY FOOLER!!!" Lyra immediately covered her mouth, as she realized what she had just done, Melody's eyes widened in shock. Lyra:" Uh... I-I mean... Octavia's not a filly fooler. She doesn't have anypony. She's..." Melody:" Octavia!!!" Octavia gulped as she saw the impending doom of a mother that she facing. Octavia:" I... um... mother, I can explain..." Melody looked down furiously at her daughter. Melody:" Alright then, explain." Octavia:" I... um... you see..." Octavia gulped. Vinyl:" IT'S ME!!!" All eyes were on the white unicorn with the blue mane. Vinyl:" I'm in love with Octavia, and no, I'm nothing like her apart from my passion for music, but I love her anyways! I was only pretending to classy for her because I love her!" Vinyl bite down on her dress and ripped it off her body, throwing it across the room, and trotting up to Melody. Octavia could just stare in amazement. Vinyl:" Octavia and I may be different, but we both are attracted to eachother like a magnet... thingy... It doesn't matter how much I mess up, or how loud my music is compared to hers. She doesn't care about any of that. And neither do I. Octavia was now crying tears of joy at Vinyl's little speech. Vinyl:" We love eachother for the right reasons, not just because of what we are. I love her for her understanding personality, and she loves me for my energy! Wait a minute, that is why you like me, right?" Octavia smiled through her tears, and nodded. Vinyl:" Yeah! That! And if I am proud of anything, I'd say I'm proud that I am making her happy. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Melody seemed furious at this sudden explaination, and turned to Octavia. Melody:" Octavia Clef, is all of this true?" Octavia didn't hesitate. Octavia:" Yes mother, it's true. And I am proud to say that I am not ashamed of it." She glared at her mother. Octavia:" I am happy with Vinyl, and I am not a foal anymore. You can't control me, and neither can control my love, my friends, or anypony. I make my own decisions from now on." Melody glared at her daughter furiously, but Octavia glared harder, making Melody's eyes twitch, and she finally gave up. Melody:" Fine, if this is what I came all the way here for, I will be leaving immediately." She left the house, and bucked the door shut. Vinyl:" YOU CAN'T LEAVE IMMEDIATELY IF YOU'VE ALREADY BEEN HERE A WHILE!!!" Octavia giggled. Octavia:" I think we've made our point, love." Octavia walked over to Wind Pipe. Octavia:" Father, I'm sorry, but you can't control me either. I am not... Wind put a hoof over her mouth. Wind:" Ah ah... why would I want to control you. You are already perfect my dear." Octavia's mouth hung open in suprise as her father stroked her cheek, and kissed her forehead. He then slowly trotted over to Vinyl, who was also confused. Wind:" Vinyl Scratch, was it? I think you are the perfect pony for my daughter." Vinyl:" I... I am?" Wind:" You stood up for her, and you chose to protect her, and even tried to lie for her because you loved her. Her mother may not approve of you, but I do. If anything ever happens involving you two, here is my number. I will do what I can." He slipped Vinyl a piece of paper, and she took it. Vinyl:" Th-thanks. I'm glad you aren't as bossy as she is. Why do you like her anyways?" Wind:" To be quite honest, I don't very well know how to cook. But your friend there can cook for me anytime." Bonbon blushed a bit, and smiled at his comment. Wind:" I should get going now." Octavia:" Thank you father, it's good to know that you aren't like her." Her father kissed her cheek lightly, and walked out. Lyra:" Tavi, I'm really sorry I started all that. It's just he insulted Bonbon, and..." Octavia:" It's alright Lyra. Serves me right for letting her treat you guys that way. Are you feeling alright Bonnie?" Bonbon:" Yeah, I think I kinda like that stallion. He's sweet, and a attractive." Octavia gave Bonbon her most intense glare. Octavia:" That's my father you're about!" Bonbon:" Oh c'mon, don't be like that. Besides, I think I thing for older stallions." Vinyl couldn't help but laugh. The situation was just too much. Too ironic. Octavia:" By the way... Vinyl, when will I meet your parents? Hmm?" Vinyl:" Oho... soon enough. Whenever you like." DING DONG! Vinyl went to the door, and opened it to see Derpy. Derpy:" Are you Vinyl Scratch?" Vinyl:" Yeah." Derpy:" I've got something for you... a letter!" She pulled a folded up piece of paper from her saddlebags, Vinyl unfolded it, and read aloud. Dear Vinyl Scratch, If my calculations are correct you will recieve this letter exactly four months, one week, two days, seventeen hours, thirty four minutes, and twenty seven seconds after your extremely high power bass cannon struck the daloreon, right after Octavia attempted to crash the party. First of all you'll be happy to know that I am living happily in the year 1885... Vinyl's eyes widened, and so did her smile, as she shook Octavia. Vinyl:" 1885!!!! DOC IS ALIVE!!! WOOO HOOO!!!" TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Fanfiction (Incompleted)